Stars
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche, donde las emociones, la música y el amor tendrán su vuelo. Dedicado a AkumuHoshi :D.


**A pedido de AkumuHoshi :D, nueva historia de Steven Universe con la pareja Ronaldo Fryman-Peridot :3 Espero que les guste. No soy dueño de Steven Universe ni de la canción "Point me at the Sky", la serie pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar y Cartoon Network y la canción es de la banda "Pink Floyd".**

 **Empecemos :D:**

Miraba las estrellas, era una noche de verano y no cabía duda, era una noche que jamás podría olvidar, él no la olvidaría, era una noche especial, inolvidable.

\- Wow. Dijo Ronaldo, mientras que estaba acostado con aquella preciosa gema verde lima.

\- ¿Qué hay de sorprendente, Señor Misterios? Le preguntó Peridot.

\- Estar aquí contigo, se siente muy cálido este lugar. Le respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¿Nunca habías estado aquí? Le preguntó Peridot.

\- Sí...Pero solo. Le dijo, contándole su historia triste.

La Gema verde lima se acercó al chico, mientras que él le contaba su historia.

\- ¿Nunca viniste aquí con una chica? ¿Siempre te trataron mal en eso lo que los humanos llaman "amor"? Le preguntó ella.

\- Solo una vez, pero para que me rechazara -Ronaldo tomó un respiro largo- No te aceptan por como eres, sino te quieren porque tienes que ser para alguien un "Deportista o ser alguien con antecedentes", si eres una persona buena y honesta, te desechan. Le contó, mientras que sentía esa carga de tristeza sobre él.

Una brisa del mar movió los cabellos del rubio y Peridot lo miró, tratando de analizar aquella situación que tenían sus sentimientos.

\- No es tu culpa. Le dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Le preguntó Ronaldo.

\- Los humanos, no digo todos, pero esos que se creen "Dioses", piensan que lo tienen todo, pero en realidad, solo viven por un sueño que, luego, se les hundirá. En el futuro nadie se acordará de ellos. Le respondió ella, mientras que se volvía a recostar en la arena.

A veces, los humanos pueden ser solitarios, pero en el fondo, también la soledad que ellos se ven atraídos, puede ser derrotada con dos elementos muy importantes que ellos posee: El amor y la música.

\- Oye. Le llamó Ronaldo a Peridot.

\- ¿Sí? Quiso saber ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado música de este Planeta? Le preguntó el rubio a ella.

\- No. Le negó ella y Ronaldo sacó su Smartphone, con el cual, puso los auriculares en un oído de Peridot y el otro en el suyo y encendió la música, eligiendo un tema para escuchar.

(Música Point me at the Sky de Pink Floyd)

Hey, Eugene,

This is Henry McClean

And I've finished my beautiful flying machine

And I'm ringing to say

That I'm leaving and maybe

You'd like to fly with me

And hide with me, baby.

Peridot tomó el auricular y se lo colocó, mientras que Ronaldo hacía lo mismo.

\- Oye. Le llamó ella.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- ¿Alguna vez has deseado volar con la persona que más amas? Le preguntó ella, tal vez de una forma indirecta, pero el rubio en su mente lo estaba analizando y pensando.

\- Me gustaría: Es un sueño mío. Le respondió a su pregunta.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo realidad. Solo confía en mí. Le pidió confianza Peridot, mientras que, sin sacarse los auriculares, se levantó con Ronaldo del suelo.

Isn't it strange

How little we change

Isn't it sad we're insane

Playing the games that we know and in tears

The games we've been playing for thousands and thousands and ...

Ambos llegaron hacia la colina del faro, donde Peridot preparó sus botas espaciales, las cuales estaban equipadas para volar.

\- Solo confía en mí. Le pidió de nuevo la Gema verde lima.

\- Nunca desconfiaría de ti. Respondió Ronaldo, eso hizo sonrojar más a la Gema, quien miró al Cielo, guiados por la canción de Pink Floyd, era como una inspiración para desafiar a las leyes de la naturaleza humana, en cierto sentido y poder volar, hacia los sueños y deseos de tantas personas.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable conmigo. No eres como Jasper. -Le agradeció Peridot, mientras que apretaba con fuerza la mano de su querido Ronaldo Fryman, quien a pesar de sentir la fuerza de ella, tampoco quería separarse de ella- Ahora, cierra los ojos y abrázame. Le pidió ella, mientras que estaban a punto de cumplir su sueño.

Ronaldo obedeció y cumplió la orden de la Gema, quien preparó su equipo y...

\- Pase lo que pase, no te sueltes de mí. Le pidió ella, mientras que, abrazados ambos, corrieron hacia el precipicio, en una caída, que si llegaba a fallar, terminaría de la peor manera.

\- ¡Puedo sentirlo! Dijo Ronaldo.

\- ¡Este será un sueño que se hará realidad! Gritó Peridot, sintiendo la emoción en su cuerpo y activó sus botas, las cuales les ayudó a volar.

Pointing to the cosmic glider

"Pull this plastic glider higher

Light the fuse and stand right back"

He cried "This is my last good-bye."

Empezaron volando en baja altura, pasando por las calles de Ciudad Playa, donde todos dormían y sin percatarse que dos seres, un humano y una Gema espacial, estaban volando en los Cielos de aquella bella ciudad.

\- ¡Ahora, abre los ojos! Le dijo ella, mientras que Ronaldo los abría y sentía que era todo un sueño hecho realidad.

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly.

\- ¡Estamos volando, estamos volando! Gritó de la emoción el rubio, mientras que no se soltaba de su amada Gema.

\- ¡Te lo dije, sujétate! Le pidió ella, mientras que iban volando más alto.

And if you survive till two thousand and five

I hope you're exceedingly thin

For if you are stout you will have to breathe out

While the people around you breathe in.

Peridot ascendió hasta llegar hasta la Estratosfera y llegando al Espacio, donde protegió a Ronaldo con un campo de energía y de ahí, se detuvo.

\- Es hermoso. Respiró hondo y miró asombrada al Cosmos.

\- Sí, no hay nada más hermoso que el Espacio Exterior. Y por cierto, ¿y tu hogar? Le alegó Ronaldo, mientras que le preguntaba sobre su lugar de nacimiento.

\- Ya no existe. Le respondió ella, mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Él, gracias a la gravedad, se acercó a ella y la abrazó como nunca, sin soltarlo, pudiendo sentir la Gema el latido del corazón de su amor humano, esa extraña sensación, como la misma que había sentido tiempo atrás, cuando ella y él se vieron por primera vez en las playas del Oeste.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Peridot, se lo que es duro en no tener un hogar, pero -Ronaldo puso sus manos en el rostro de la Gema verde lima- Nunca estarás sola. Te lo prometo. Todo Fryman jura y cumple. Le prometió en nunca dejarla y le secaba sus lágrimas.

\- G, g, gracias. ¡Gracias! Le agradeció ella, mientras que no se soltaba del cuerpo de Ronaldo y empezaban a salir del Espacio.

\- Volvamos a casa...Princesa. Le susurró al oído, mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

\- Sigamos, vamos. Le pidió ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña, pidiéndole a su hermano mayor de seguir jugando un rato más en el parque.

\- Por supuesto, tienes razón. Sigamos con la aventura. Prefirió en seguir y ella sonrió, activando el sistema de vuelo y bajando en picada.

People pressing on might say

It's something that I hate to say

I'm slipping down to eat the ground

A little refuge on my brain.

Ambos no se sacaron los auriculares, estando abrazados y volando a la vez, no se separaban.

\- El Cielo jamás tuvo límites más hermosos. Dijo ella, mientras que sentía el aire en su rostro.

\- Hay una frase que dice que el ser humano debe ser como el águila: Vuela entre las nubes y cumple tus sueños. Dio su reflexión Ronaldo, mientras que ella sentía que todos sus sueños se cumplían: Tenía al chico ideal y perfecto.

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly

Point me at the sky and tell it fly.

Volviendo a la Tierra, Peridot voló con su amado Ronaldo, mientras que sus labios se unían en un tierno beso, ambos no pudieron dejarse de mirar el uno al otro: Ellos eran almas gemelas, a pesar de ser distintos, ellos tenían algo que los unía: Amor.

And all we've got to say to you is good-bye

It's time to go, better run and get your bags, it's good-bye

Nobody cry, it's good-bye

Crash, crash, crash, crash, good-bye...

Sentir el aire en el rostro, ser libre, respirar, vivir y hacer realidad los sueños, sin ser odiado, pensar, hablar, ser diferente: Ese era el sueño hecho realidad para Peridot y Ronaldo.

\- Te amo, Ronaldo Fryman. Le expresó su amor Peridot.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Peridot. Le confesó también su amor Ronaldo, mientras que sus labios se unían y cruzaban las nubes en los Cielos, donde el Sol ya comenzaba a salir, dando por iniciado un nuevo día en Ciudad Playa.

Fin.

 **Dedicado a AkumuHoshi :D. Saludos, amiga. Lo mismo para saQhra, Laliasd, martina godoy, Guest, Maria, Mr Democracy y Urakashi.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Dos noticias antes de publicar esta historia:**

 **1) Dentro de poco empezaré con la secuela de "Un romance fuera de este Mundo".**

 **2) Y lo mismo con el triple crossover de Steven Universe, Rosario + Vampire y Padre Coraje.**

 **Y como dije :D Nos vemos en próximas historias y nuevos proyectos. Paz y buen comienzo de semanas para todos ustedes.**


End file.
